


Grave

by california_112



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Domestic, Evening, FPC: 19 | Grave, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Good evening, Francis!"He received a distracted 'Hm.' in reply, before the Captain finally looked at him. "Sorry, Philip, I…I'm thinking.""That much was clear." Mortimer returned amiably, putting his cutlery down. "Anything I can help with?"-or-Returning from work one evening Blake is preoccupied, and Mortimer is curious. They talk.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 19 - Grave.
Kudos: 11





	Grave

Professor Mortimer sat at the dining table in his shared Park Lane flat, just starting his dinner. He hadn't been specifically expecting his flat mate Captain Blake to join him, but he was a little subdued by his friend's absence, and sunk deeper into thought than usual. Because of this, he failed to notice a figure enter the room until they had sat down heavily opposite him, staring into the distance with a grave expression. Mortimer jumped, then smiled when he saw who it was.

"Good evening, Francis!"

He received a distracted 'Hm.' in reply, before the Captain finally looked at him. "Sorry, Philip, I…I'm thinking."

"That much was clear." Mortimer returned amiably, putting his cutlery down. "Anything I can help with?"

"No." Blake said shortly, then gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that…" He sunk into silence.

Mortimer looked at his friend searchingly. "Why so serious, Francis?"

"I shouldn't really…oh, you'd see it soon enough. About an hour ago, I saw this." the Captain stood and retrieved a newspaper from the hallway before tossing it onto the table, clearly annoyed with it.

Picking it up, the Professor saw it was that morning's edition of The Telegraph, and his gaze was drawn to the headline: 'Royal Navy Intercepts Soviet Ships In North Sea'. Scanning the article, he was a little surprised to see the names of the three British ships involved, but couldn’t find anything particularly alarming.

"There's a little more detail than usual, but…"

"That story was so secret that I couldn't tell Honeychurch about it, and really, it still should be." Blake explained. "How on earth did it get on the front page of every newspaper in the country?"

Mortimer was surprised, and re-read the short article before replying. "You must have a mole…"

"That much, we had gathered." Blake sighed. "I'm sorry, this thing has me worried."

"You should have something to eat, I'll call Mrs Benson-"

"No, thank you, Philip." Blake cut in, standing up. "I think I'll go to bed now, try to be in early tomorrow morning."

"If you insist." Mortimer stood up. "I may as well have an early night too, it was horrible at the lab today."

Blake reddened a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask you how your day was."

"That's alright, you've got other things to think about." they moved into the corridor, Mortimer turning off the dining room light. "I'm just not making any progress…"

"What are you working on?"

"I'm not really meant to say."

"Oh, alright."

"Suffice to say it's confusing…"

**Author's Note:**

> a small domestic offering :)
> 
> I was quite lost on this prompt, and not completely happy with this outcome, but it's grown on me since...I hope it's enjoyed by you as well!


End file.
